True Love at The First Sight
by Mitsuhiko Zahra
Summary: AU/OOC-ness/SasuSaku/General Idea/ Full Warning Inside/ 'Mungkin ini adalah jenis cinta yang langka. Yah… Tapi inilah yang terjadi padaku.'


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kimoto**

**Mitsuhiko Zahra Presenting**

**True Love at The First Sight**

**Inspired by : Bob Tutupoli – Simfoni yang Indah, dan gaya bahasa karinuuzumaki.**

**Summary : 'Mungkin ini adalah jenis cinta yang langka. Yah… Tapi inilah yang terjadi padaku.'**

**Warning : AU, OOC-ness, Two-shoot. Ide yang sudah umum. Merasa tidak nyaman, silahkan klik tanda X pada tab browser. Terima Kasih.**

**Happy Reading Minna-san !**

Bulatan oranye mulai muncul di ufuk timur, sedikit demi sedikit membuat langit yang mulanya pucat kelabu menjadi lebih berwarna. Dan kemudian sang bulatan oranye disusul oleh gumpalan kapas putih yang membentuk formasi tak beraturan. Akhirnya, jadilah mereka berparade di horizon yang terbentang luas di atas sana. Membuat seolah-olah langit sedang melakukan sebuah perayaan.

Aku. Haruno Sakura yang menyaksikan pemandangan indah itu. Sebuah awal aktivitas yang selalu rutin kulakukan di awal hari. Sebuah penyambutan untuk hari yang akan kulalui. Dan selalu kusertai dengan menghirup banyak-banyak udara pertama yang masuk dalam paru-paruku setelah bangun tidur. Bagiku, pagi ini terlihat berbahagia bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, mungkin semua hal sedang menyerap semua perasaanku sekarang. Dan itu membuatnya semakin indah. Senyumku mengembang. Atau mungkin saja, semua hal terlihat lebih indah di matamu kalau kau sedang gembira. Ralat. Kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta dimabuk asmara.

Yah, kau pasti berpikir aku adalah anak remaja yang mempunyai emosi labil yang sedang terjerat cinta monyet. Haha. Kau tahu, dugaanmu itu salah besar. Mau tahu yang sebenarnya? Oke. Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang juga.

b^^d

Semua itu berawal saat aku membuka pintu rumah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kemudian kulihat penuh orang sedang duduk berderet di sofa ruang tamu. Suasana ceria yang kurasakan di sekolah tadi tiba-tiba menyurut. Seperti tersedot kehampaan yang tercipta di sana. Aku kenal dengan semua orang-orang itu. Mereka ayah, bunda, serta bibi dan pamanku. Tidak, tidak semua. Ada yang wajahnya asing bagiku. Duduk di sofa dekat standing lamp. Meski tidak semuanya kukenal, tapi paling tidak mimik wajah mereka semua sama. Gamang, takut, bercampur gelisah.

Aku yang disuguhi pemandangan itu secara tiba-tiba pun hanya bisa bengong sesaat. Ini tidak seperti acara berkumpul keluarga, karena seharusnya berkumpul bersama keluarga berarti tertawa-tawa, musik dan penuh minuman di sana sini. Lantas ini? Tidak ada kecocokan dengan argumenku. Atau mungkin ini acara berkabung? Yah, bisa jadi tepat dengan aksi memasang mimik wajah menyedihkan itu. Namun yang kurang adalah pakaian hitam serta deretan karangan bunga berduka. Dan mayat. Aku bergidik. Pikiranku sendiri mulai menakut-nakutiku. Maka kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada mereka.

"Hai... Ada acara apa ini?" aku membuka percakapan seramah mungkin sambil melepas alas kaki. Tidak mungkin aku mengeluarkan pikiran-pikiran aneh barusan ke permukaan gerak-gerikku. Kemudian aku berjalan mendekati mereka, rasanya tidak sopan mematung di depan pintu dan menunggu jawaban.

15 detik berlalu... Aku seperti _cengok_ sendiri berdiri menunggu ucapan keluar dari bibir mereka.

Kemudian tiba-tiba, Ayah berdeham. Alisku terangkat sebelah. Tidak biasanya ayah harus berdeham saat akan mulai bicara. Biasanya kan Ayah selalu ceplas-ceplos, dan setiap berbicara pun unsur percaya diri itu kuat. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Eh, duduklah Sakura," kata Ayah yang rupanya sudah menemukan kembali suaranya. Aku pun menurut, dan duduk di sebelah Bunda.

Semua mata kini tertuju kepadaku. Dan masih dengan wajah sedih itu, mereka semua memandangi wajahku. Alisku bertaut. Hey, kenapa kalian semua memandangku dengan ekspresi itu? Memangnya aku akan mati mendadak?

Dan tiba-tiba saja Bunda menggenggam tanganku. Kepalaku sepenuhnya berputar ke arah orang yang duduk si sebelahku ini. Sudah cukup aksi menyeramkannya! Please, jelaskan ini semua kepadaku. Atau aku akan mati seperti yang kalian harapkan! Aku merutuk dalam hati. Bosan sudah aku dengan kekonyolan ini.

Bunda melepaskan genggamannya. "Sakura, kenalkan ini Fuguka dan Mikoto Uchiha."

Aku menjabat tangan mereka berdua. Dua orang itu tersenyum, namun hanya memperparah ekspresi sedih mereka. Sepertinya senyum itu dibuat-buat dan dampaknya aku semakin penasaran dengan kehadiran dua Uchiha itu. Tapi setidaknya, ada orang yang akhirnya berperilaku normal dengan menjelaskan sedikit tentang keadaan ini.

Oke? Jadi siapa mereka? Tamu? Tamu macam apa yang membuat tuan rumah sampai sedih seperti ini. Dan kenapa bibi dan paman turut berada di rumahku?

Kemudian Bunda meraih tanganku kembali. Sepertinya beliau melepaskan tanganku hanya supaya aku bisa berjabat dengan dua Uchiha itu.

"Sakura, Paman Fuguka dan bibi Mikoto ini adalah sahabat dekat Ayahmu," aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala pada mereka berdua.

Dan kekosongan komunikasi itu terjadi lagi. Kuputuskan untuk menjadi pihak yang berbicara.

"Eh... Ada acara apa ya sekarang? Kok ada Bibi dan Paman juga di sini? Sedang ada pesta keluarga ya, heheh?" tanyaku dengan nada polos. Atau kau bisa bilang bodoh, karena jelas-jelas mereka tidak sedang berpesta.

"Sakura, ini adalah sebuah pertemuan penting," kini giliran Paman yang bicara.

"Pertemuan penting? Ouh," sahutku dengan nada naik satu oktaf dan alis terangkat. Sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Paman.

"Pertemuan ini sangat penting bagi kamu, nak," kata Ayah yang juga mulai buka suara lagi. Beban kegelisahan sedikit terangkat dari wajah Ayah. Dan bisa kulihat semua orang di ruangan ini kecuali aku menghirup napas panjang.

Aku menari kerah seragam SMA-ku. Sangat tidak nyaman. Sebegitu pentingkah pertemuan ini, sampai aku tidak diijinkan untuk mengganti pakaian?

Bunda mempererat genggamannya dan berkata,"Sakura, inilah saatnya kamu tahu, kenapa selama ini Ayah dan Bunda tidak pernah mengijinkan kamu pacaran."

Kedua alisku meninggi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku sangat tidak keberatan akan larangan kedua orang tuaku agar tidak berpacaran. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah bahwa cuma persoalan pacar saja akan dibahas pada pertemuan yang katanya penting bagiku ini. Di depan orang asing pula. Jadi ini seperti forum pembukaan kedok, begitu?

"Jadi, kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada sewajar mungkin.

"Bunda tahu ini akan berat buatmu."

"Yaa?"

"Ayah dan Bunda akan menjodohkanmu," kata Ayah tegas dan mantap.

"A-a-apa?" mataku terbelalak seketika. Rangkaian kata itu seolah-olah menjadi sangkakala kematianku. Bagaimana bisa aku dijodohkan? Aku masih SMA. DAN INI MENDADAK SEKALI ! Aku tidak bisa berkata-apa lagi. Ini semua seperti tidak masuk akal. Aku yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah, memakai seragam penuh keringat, duduk di ruang tamu dan dikabari bahwa aku akan menikah. MENIKAH ! Tuhan, imajinasi apa yang Kau kirimkan kepadaku?

Keringat sebiji jagung menetes dari dahi Mikoto Uchiha. Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa semua orang bertingkah seperti sedang mengantri di tiang gantungan. Mereka takut akan reaksiku. Ya. Dan perkiraan mereka benar.

"Sa-Sakura. Bunda mohon dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami," kata Bunda memelas. Bukan malah menjadi tenang, suara lembut itu seperti menghidupkan saklar kemarahanku.

"TIDAK ! KALIAN TIDAK BISA SEPERTI INI KEPADAKU ! INI TIDAK ADIL. KALIAN SEMUA EGOIS !" aku berteriak-teriak di depan mereka. Persetan tentang sopan santun. Kabar ini sudah dalam taraf tidak masuk akal. Dan jangan salahkan aku untuk bertingkah di luar kewarasan.

Aku membanting tas sekolah di atas meja tamu. Mereka membeku. Sepertinya mereka sadar, apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

Ayah bangkit dari duduk,"Sakura! Jaga tingkah lakumu!" suara menggelegar itu tiba-tiba mendominasi.

Mataku terbelalak. A-Ayah marah. Ayah membentakku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ayah memarahi aku. Mereka keterlaluan. Seharusnya aku yang marah. AKU! Setelah diperlakukan tidak adil, kini malah aku yang disalahkan.

Tangan Bunda memegang pergelanganku. "Sakura, Bunda mohon dengarkan dulu. Kau akan mengerti setelah mendengarkan," suara Bunda semakin memelas.

Aku melepaskan tangan Bunda secara halus. Tidak mungkin aku menyakiti Bunda, "Bunda. Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku tak akan pernah mau dijodohkan." Kata-kataku yang keluar parau. Dan air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan, kini mengalir di pipi.

Kemudian aku menghadap pada pasangan Uchiha itu. "Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Sa-saya mohon, anda pu-pulang saja," bicaraku kacau balau. Kau akan sulit berbicara kalau tenggorokanmu rasanya dipenuhi duri. Aku sudah benci melihat wajah mereka. Aku tahu, anak merekalah yang dijodohkan denganku. Semakin banyak aku memandang wajah mereka, rasanya seperti mendatangi mimpi burukku sendiri.

Badanku sudah tidak tahan berada satu ruang bersama mereka. Maka aku berlari menuju kamarku.

Terdengar Ayah memanggilku,"Sakura! Kembali!"

Sudah cukup suara itu memerintahku setelah yang dilakukannya tadi. Kakiku menapaki tangga dengan cepat. Aku tidak peduli dengan kakiku yang terpeleset berulang kali. Yang kuinginkan adalah berada sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Dan air mataku kini mengimbangi kecepatan berlariku dengan meluncur dari pelupuk mata lebih deras.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kamar. Setelah masuk, kubanting pintu keras-keras. Dan meninggalkan suara benturan yang memekakkan telinga. Kuberi tahu kau, menyalurkan kemarahan pada benda-benda sangatlah efektif.

Single bed itu berderit keras setelah aku membanting tubuh di atasnya. Air mataku keluar semakin deras, membasahi sprei bantal dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak air.

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat tadi di ruang tamu. Sebenarnya, telingaku masih tidak bisa memercayai ucapan Ayah. Sejak kapan tradisi jodoh-menjodohkan terjadi di keluarga Haruno? Kata jodoh kini seperti menyakiti gendang telingaku. Aku membenci keadaan diriku. Sejak kecil aku dididik dengan baik, tak ada kata-kata kasar, tak ada bentakan yang keluar dari bibir orang tua. Aku dijauhkan dari para laki-laki. Semuanya aku terima. Semua kedisiplinan itu aku patuhi. Kupikir itu semua untuk membentukku menjadi wanita yang terbaik.

Tak kusangka semua itu melenceng 180 derajat. Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah aku diberi makan banyak-banyak, dilatih, disayang, hanya untuk diumpankan pada hiu kelaparan. Damn! Kini kedengarannya aku seperti geisha murahan.

Sekarang aku tahu rasanya dipaksa menikah oleh laki-laki yang tidak kau cintai. Mulanya aku merasa pemeran-pemeran film itu konyol karena menangis meraung-raung karena dijodohkan. Sekarang aku tahu, melihat, mendengarkan, sangatlah berbeda rasanya dengan saat kau mengalaminya sendiri.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Dan aku tahu jawabannya. Tak ada. Takkan ada yang bisa kuperbuat. Takkan ada yang bisa menentang kehendak Ayah. Aku hanya bisa menerima keputusan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan masa depanku hancur Aku takkan merasakan indahnya masa kuliah. Yang bisa kulihat dari masa depanku hanyalah menjadi budak seorang laki-laki. Badan kurus kering karena mendapat tekanan sepanjang hari. Takkan bisa menikmati indahnya pagi yang biasa kulakukan

Aku membenamkan wajah di bantal dan menangis keras-keras. Tak kusangka hidupku hancur dalam sekejap hanya dengan 2 kata : 'Kau Dijodohkan'.

Kantuk hebat tiba-tiba menyerangku. Mataku lekat tak mau terbuka. Kuputuskan untuk tidur. Dan entah, apa yang akan menyambutku saat bangun nanti.

b^^d

A/N : keputusan untuk buat fic ini mendadak sekali. Jadi ketahuan abalnya ya T.T . Bagaimana pendapat kalian?


End file.
